The management of several common diseases and disorders in the field of oral medicine is different throughout the world, due largely to the lack of scientific evidence from prospective clinical trials. In an effort to address this problem, the proposed Fourth World Workshop in Oral Medicine, planned for September 2005 in Bethesda, MD, will be entitled: "A Concensus Workshop on the Management of Common Orofacial Conditions". The applicants seek to bring together global experts who, informed by commissioned, evidence-based,systematic literature reviews on 10 controversial areas in the field of Oral Medicine, will develop clinical recommendations to help medical and dental practitioners to provide the highest quality oral healthcare. The faculty will be a cross section of academic and clinical experts from around the world. The 20 Reviewers will be knowledgeable about the systemic review process and will provide reviews to workshop groups of Consultants. The faculty will consider specific clinical questions concerning: Group 1: oral infections, (fungal and viral); Group 2: orai mucosal lesions (dysplasia and lichen planus); Group 3: oral, facial pain (neuropathic pain and burning mouth syndrome); Group 4: medically complex patients, (coagulopathy and HIV/AIDS) and Group 5: salivary dysfunction (systemic disease and cancer therapy). Reviewers will review topics that are not in their areas of expertise, which will contribute to objectivity in the literature review process. The Reviewers will modify their initial draft as appropriate, based on the advice of the Consultants in the same group who will be authorities in the field. A penultimate draft of the literature review and management recommendations will be finalized at the Workshop. The proceedings will be published as evidence-based recommendations for best clinical practice in Oral Medicine as well as providing suggestions for future basic science and clinical research.